Someday
by LacusFan
Summary: KxL Twoshot? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Kidou Senshi (Mobile Suit) Gundam SEED and its characters are copyright 2000-2004 Sotsu Agency, Sunrise, and MBS. English language adaptation produced under license by Bandai Entertainment.**

**In other words, I don't own the original intellectual property.**

**A/N **

I am working on a second part now, but I intend to take my time with it. Until then, enjoy this slighly less error ridden version of chapter 1. 

**A/N End**

* * *

"Kira! Now where did he get to?" 

It was several weeks after Jachine Diue, after the Bloody Valentine War. The SEEDs had flown and they had saved all mankind from itself. The Treaty of Junius had been signed above the ruins of Junius 7. The Orb Union was officially an independent sovereign nation again. The Earth Alliance and the PLANT Sponsored Nations had ceased all hostilities. And their friends had all gone home.

Athrun was serving as Cagalli's bodyguard. Yzak and Dearka were probably back in ZAFT. Sai and Miriallia were with their families in Orb. Murrue and Andrew had disappeared, which was actually a good idea now that they were fugitives.

And here she was, Lacus Clyne. The pink-haired princess, as Mu la Flagga once called her. The songstress. Pop idol to hundreds of millions of PLANT citizens. The little girl who shattered the pop music sales record that had stood for over a hundred years. She was here on a nearly deserted island with someone very special. And he kept on disappearing.

"Kira!" She shook her head. "I'm never going to find him this time."

She had decided to stay with Reverend Malchio at his orphanage in the Marshall Islands. Lacus didn't really feel safe in the PLANTs after her father's assassination, which would be any normal person's reaction to such an event. Besides, she wanted to help take care of the war orphans. Especially that cute little boy who lost his parents in the ZAFT occupation of Carpenteria.

She was more than a little surprised that Kira had decided to stay with her. Truthfully, she was shocked. He was so quiet and timid at times, but then he had a lot on his mind. The war had scared him. It scared everyone.

"There you are." She had wandered the grounds for nearly an hour only to find him on the beach. Lacus neatly took the end of her dress and folded it to minimize her contact with the sand. She sat on her knees at his side. "Next time, I'll look here first."

Kira smiled as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes. She could always make him smile. There was just something about her. Something he couldn't get enough of. "Sorry. I just wanted to find a quiet place."

He often said that. Sometimes the kids were too much for him. Of course, Kira loved them dearly and played with them often. But then there were times like these when he just wanted to think a while in silence.

"May I join you?" she asked.

"Sure." He sat on his knees also, staring out over the ocean.

Lacus's smile faded as she watched his eyes glaze over again. He was so sad, even in this paradise. And all she could do is wait for him.

_How long?_ She didn't know the answer to that.

All she knew was that she loved him. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about him since he rescued her above the ruins of Junius 7. And she fell for him when Rev. Malchio brought him to the PLANTs.

_What was the name of the syndrome? The one where a nurse falls for the patient?_

It didn't matter. She loved him. And he was so kind and gentle the whole time. His world had crumbled. His home destroyed. His parents were strangers, his birth a horrible science experiment. In trying to save lives, he had endangered them. A shuttle full of refugees Kira had rescued were butchered by one wayward ZAFT soldier.

There was Athrun, Kira's best friend. They fought, tried to kill each other. And for what?

And then there was Ms. Flay. Lacus wasn't sure of his relationship with the red-headed girl, but she knew that it was something very important to him.

She was dead now, but Lacus knew in the pit of her stomach that Kira was thinking about her all the time. Sometimes she wondered if Kira saw Flay whenever he looked at her.

There were several outward similarities between the two. One had red hair, the other pink. They were of similar height and figure. One had gray eyes, the other blue. If seen from a distance, they may have been mistaken for the same person. Or at least sisters. Their personalities couldn't have been more different, however. Flay was everything Lacus was not, and vice versa.

It took another half-hour before Kira began blinking again. "Sorry," he whispered.

"There is no need to apologize to me, Kira. I understand."

"Do you?" It seemed so odd that someone would understand how he felt. There was once a girl who said she understood, but she didn't really until much later. Until it was too late. _Oh, Flay. Why did you have to die?_

"Yes, Kira. I understand how you feel." Lacus reached out to touch his cheek with the palm of her hand. "At least, I think I do. I want to. You can talk to me about it if you'd like."

"Someday. I promise." He placed his hand over hers, keeping it from retreating from his cheek.

"I know that there is nothing I can say to make you feel better, so I will not try. But I will be here for you."

"Thank you, Lacus. That means a lot to me." He placed his hand over his heart where he still wore a chain necklace. It carried the ring she gave him before his last battle.

It just so happens that those were the exact words he had said when she gave the ring to him. All she wanted to hear was, _I love you and I'll come back to you._

Kira was in time to catch a single tear sliding down her cheek. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, Kira. You didn't say anything wrong." Lacus put on her best smile. She was used to it. Years of smiling because she had to. Because everyone expected her to. She had a lot of practice at it. Grueling concert tours, months away from her fiancée, the complete lack of close friends due to her lifestyle and her father's political position.

"Come on. We'd better get back before we're missed." Kira helped her up and held her hand as they walked back to the orphanage.

* * *

"May I speak with you a moment, Kira?" 

"Of course, Reverend." Kira often had talks with Rev. Malchio. And they all concerned the young man's state of mind.

"How are you feeling today?"

"I am well. And you, sir?" Kira placed the blind Reverend's hand on his forearm to lead him out into his prayer garden. It was the Reverend's favorite place to have these private discussions.

"I am troubled, but that is not unusual." The kind clergyman could sense when others were lying to him. His sightless eyes could see such things. "Tell me the truth, Kira."

"Sorry, sir. I feel . . . I'm not sure how to describe how I feel."

"You know, Lacus worries about you. She never says anything, but I can hear it in her voice whenever we speak of you."

"Where is she now?"

"She is playing with the children. They love those Haros and all the trouble they seem to cause," the Reverend laughed. "You may speak freely, Kira. Whatever is said here will stay between us and God."

"I feel guilty, sir. About a lot of things. About how I let people down, about how I killed. About Lacus."

"Why do you feel troubled over Lacus? You haven't done anything wrong have you?"

"Yes sir. Well, no. I'm not sure. I'm so confused." Kira leaned forward and hid his face in his hands.

"Tell me about it, Kira." Rev. Malchio placed a hand on the young man's back to comfort him.

"I just lost someone very close to me. Every time I see Lacus smiling at me, I can't help but think of someone else. And Lacus deserves so much better than that."

"You are hurting. You are not ready to fall in love again. Is that it?"

"Yes sir."

"I wouldn't worry about it, my boy. She knows that."

"I care for her very much, but I'm just not ready."

"I think she'll wait until you are, Kira."

* * *

"Kira!" _Not again._

She found him out by the beach, but this time a friend followed her.

"Haro is fine and so are you!" It was the precocious Mr. Pink.

Kira didn't see it coming and Lacus couldn't stop it from knocking him in the back of his head.

"I'm so sorry, Kira." Lacus cringed as he turned to face her.

"It's alright. Come. Sit with me."

She did, taking the same position as she had the other day.

And again, his eyes glazed over as he watched the waves undulating. In and out. In and out. Ebb and flow.

"Kira?" Lacus blushed when she realized that his hand had found hers.

"Sorry," he tried to take it away.

"It's alright, Kira." Lacus took his hand back with both of hers. "It's alright."

"Do you still sing?"

"Yes. I sing for the children all the time. You're usually out here watching the stars while I put them to bed, so you miss it."

"I'm sorry. If I had the opportunity to live in the PLANTs, I'm sure I would have been a big fan."

Lacus smiled. It was a genuine smile, not the fake one she often wore to put people at ease. "Would you like me to sing for you?"

"I'd like that." It was Kira who had a bit of a blush this time.

She sang. And as she sang, he wept.

* * *

"Kira-san." It was a little Japanese girl tugging at his arm. "Kira-san, I think Lacus-san is crying." 

"I'll go check on her, alright?" Kira watched as the little girl nodded. He had only seen Lacus really cry once in the entire time he had known her. The time she told him that her father had been killed.

He had a talk with Andrew and DaCosta about it. It appears that she didn't even cry when they told her that her father had been murdered. She waited until she was in Kira's arms to cry. And that was several days after the fact.

"Lacus?" Kira knocked, but there was no answer. He knocked again.

Still, no answer.

"Lacus?"

This time she answered. Of course, she needed those last few moments to disguise what she had been doing. "Sorry, Kira. Is there something I can help you with?"

"I . . ." _Oh dear. What do I say? _"I um, just wanted to talk for a minute." _Oh God, what do I talk about? Okay, don't panic._

"Sure. Come in," Lacus offered him a seat in her room. There were Haros everywhere but she had turned them all off. If she cried in their presence, they may have told everyone about it. She put on her best smile again. "What is it you wanted to speak to me about?"

_PANIC!_ "Um, I just wanted to . . . talk to you about the other day," he lied.

"Of course." Lacus took a seat on her bed. _I wonder if he knows this is a fake smile. I wonder if he knows anything. About how I feel, or how he feels . . ._

"I know . . . Or at least I hope I know how you feel about me. I just need time."

"I'm aware of that, Kira."

"I miss her. And I feel so guilty because . . ."

"I understand, Kira." Lacus had to work up the courage to ask this next question, but it was a matter of her own sanity. She had to know the answer. "Did you love her?"

"Yes, I did. Though I'm sure it would never have worked in the long-run, I cared for her a lot. I had the biggest crush on her back . . . Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, Kira." To be honest, she was a little relieved. If Flay was someone important, then that means that he was avoiding her for a reason. Lacus had to believe that something big was keeping her and Kira apart. Otherwise, her love would always be unrequited.

"I . . . I need some time. I'm sorry, so please don't cry."

Lacus just smiled as he reached out to touch her cheek before leaving.

* * *

"I thought I might find you here." She took her position in the sand and watched his lifeless violet eyes. His chestnut brown hair fluttered in the breeze. If he could see her, he would be mesmerized by the way the wind off the ocean played with her hair. _Forgive me for loving him, Ms. Flay. But I do love him. I wonder what he is thinking._

Lacus had plenty of time to ponder this in the many times they spent together on the beach. She had done so for several days. Seventeen days, to be exact. This makes eighteen. Tomorrow will be nineteen . . .

_How I wish you were asking her forgiveness, too. How I wish you were asking her if it was alright to love me now._ That's why Lacus had cried that one evening. That's why she felt like crying right now.

Every evening since then, Kira spent a little time with her. He would read the children bedtime stories, but he was reading to her as much as to them. He would play chess or checkers with her. Puzzles, board games, anything to spend some time with her and make sure that she wasn't crying.

"You know . . ."

She was so lost in thought that he startled her. "Excuse me?"

"I was just saying how beautiful your eyes are." Kira reached out to claim the single tear she had just shed for him. "And that it's a shame that they always seem so sad."

"If you tell me you will be alright, then I will believe you Kira."

"I'll be just fine. So will you. Isn't that what Mr. Pink is always telling us?"

Lacus let out a weak giggle. "So it is."

"We were out here a while. I'm sorry. It's so easy to lose track of time." Kira had come out here in the middle of the afternoon. Now the sun was setting in the west. A person standing at the top of the beach would see the sun sinking right between Kira and Lacus.

Symbolic, as there was something between them. Something, or rather, someone with red hair. As flaming red as the setting sun.

Kira helped her stand as he had done so many times before. But this time she lost her footing and fell into his arms.

Blushing, she slowly raised her head to look into his deep violet eyes. "Kira?"

The two inched forward a bit, as if simultaneously checking to see if it would be alright. It was so synchronized that they even paused at the same instant. Then they inched forward more until their noses touched and that brought them back to reality.

They were that close to their first kiss.

"Always, someday for sure," Lacus promised. It was a line from one of her songs. One of Kira's favorites.

"For sure," Kira reiterated.

They stood like that for several moments. About to kiss, but also afraid to. In the end, Lacus lowered her head to rest it on Kira's chest. "Are you happy here?"

"That's a good question." Kira took in a deep breath, letting the salt air saturate his lungs. "You know, the only time in the past five years when I've been truly happy is when we are together."

"I'm glad. May I ask what happened five ago?"

"Athrun and I moved away from each other. I knew deep down that I was losing my best friend for good. He gave me Birdy, he said we'd always be the best of friends. It's a shame that sometimes we can't keep those promises."

"He still considers you a close friend," Lacus reminded him.

"I feel the same. I wish he was still my best friend. But the war . . . It'll take a long time to heal that wound."

"I believe that things will be just fine. All we need is time." Lacus held on to him for a few more seconds, glad to get this time in his arms.

* * *

"Rev. Malchio?" Kira felt like he was intruding. 

"Come and sit with me, Kira." The clergyman patted the space next to him on the bench. "I've been told that this is a beautiful prayer garden."

"It is," Kira admitted.

"I believe you. And do you know why?"

"No sir, I don't."

"Because I trust you. You have no reason to lie and tell me that it is beautiful when it is not."

"That is true," Kira smiled.

"Trust can be a powerful thing, but once betrayed it can rarely be won again. If I lied to you and you found out, you would not be so quick to believe me the second time now would you?"

"Of course not, Reverend."

"It is the same with our friendships. They are stronger when we are honest with each other." The Reverend paused for a moment. "Do you know why I am telling you this?"

"Because I needed to hear it."

"That's right. I may be blind, but I can still see some things. I can see that you care for Lacus, but you do not quite love her yet. I can also see that you are becoming very close to her and would tell her almost anything to make her feel better. Be very careful with her feelings, Kira. She is strong in many ways, but her heart is very fragile." The reverend sighed, "Then again, all our hearts are fragile."

* * *

She no longer had to look for him. He only came to one place these days. Two months of this and he would be here, rain or shine. On the beach, staring out over the ocean. She often wondered why it seemed that he was staring at one spot. But then, it didn't matter which spot he stared at. He wouldn't have seen it anyway. 

Another thing she no longer bothered to do was call his name. He never heard it. When it rained and she brought him an umbrella, he didn't notice that either. It's like he was dead to the world in times like these.

She came out here just the same. As he had a reason for coming, she had a reason for being here. He came to get away from the living nightmare that his life had been over the past year or so. She came because she loved him, and because he was beginning to love her.

She knew of that talk he had with Rev. Malchio several weeks ago. The one about not saying things that were not true, even when we expected them to come true in the near future. Kira had taken the advice to heart. He hadn't told her that he loved her, but his eyes said that he was beginning to. Slowly, gradually.

That is, when his eyes showed signs of life.

She would wait for him and be content to do so. She had just turned seventeen. Kira and Cagalli maybe a month or two earlier. They had all their lives ahead of them. She could wait.

And like so many times over the past several weeks, she was lost in thought when he began to come out of his trance. She was often startled to find his hand in hers.

But today, he really shocked her.

"I wish we could go on a date," he whispered.

"Oh my." Lacus blushed like Kira had never seen before. Her cheeks almost matched the pink of her hair.

Kira thought it beautiful, just like everything else about her. "Don't you want to?"

"Yes Kira. I would like that very much. Perhaps you would allow me to make a dinner for two," she suggested.

Kira shook his head, "The kids would get jealous, I believe. Maybe we can just have a picnic together."

"That is a wonderful idea."

* * *

They had their picnic the very next day. It went well, despite the interruptions by Mr. Pink. He refused to be left out of this and Lacus didn't have the heart to keep him turned off all the time. 

Another intruder was Birdy, who Kira hadn't really seen a lot of since coming to the island. He often was in the company of Rev. Malchio or the children. There were even times when he flew off on his own to explore the island and meet real birds.

But this moment was all that they could have hoped for. Mr. Pink bounced back and forth between Kira's lap and Lacus's. From a distance it would have appeared that they were playing catch with a pink rubber ball. Birdy would flit from the shoulder of one to the other.

Neither Kira nor Lacus took much notice. In their minds they were here alone.

She leaned against him as they watched the sunset together on the picnic blanket.

"Lacus, I . . ."

"Yes?"

As if replaying the last time they did this, the two of them inched forward at the same time. But unlike the last go round, they really did kiss. It was fleeting, like the picture on a greeting card of two children posing because adults with cameras had asked them to. "I love you, Lacus Clyne."

She let him lie in her lap, just like that time he cried his heart out on the _Eternal_. The stars peeked through giving Lacus enough light to see that Kira's violet eyes were once again sightless. He seemed to be staring up at her face, but she knew in her heart-of-hearts that he saw nothing. "Oh, Kira."

A single tear slid down her cheek and fell onto his. Not even that could stir him when he was like this.

_Will it always be like this? Will I always watch him suffer? Can there be no hope for our happiness together?_ Lacus didn't know the answers to these questions. All she knew was that there was no place she would rather be, no one else she would rather be with. If she left, where would she go? What would she do? Even though they were both sad, this is where she felt needed and that's what she wanted at this time in her life. To be needed.

"Lacus? Why are you crying?" Again, Kira found himself as she was still lost in thought.

_Am I beginning to experience what he is? Is he just thinking about things like I am? _"It isn't important, Kira." Lacus put on her best smile for him. It was a mask she was so accustomed to wearing anyway.

"It is important to me." Kira sat up and held her in his arms. "Do not weep for me, Lacus."

"Kira . . ."

"Please. I'm not worth it."

"How can you say that? You are everything to me, Kira Yamato." _Oh, no. I let it slip._ Lacus hid her face from his piercing gaze. She was frightened of what he might think of her. She was ashamed to have revealed so much of her heart to him. She would have run away crying if he still didn't have her in his arms.

"Don't cry. Please don't cry." Kira's own heart was breaking now. He held her close, pressing her head against his chest. "I'm sorry, Lacus. About everything. I'm sorry."

* * *

In apology, Kira brought her breakfast in bed the next morning. She always got up very early and cooked for everyone, but this time Kira felt confident that he could beat her to it. It was still very dark outside. No one was up but him. 

And Rev. Malchio. "How did your date go?"

"It was about as awkward and disappointing as any first date I've ever been on," Kira chuckled. "But I had fun."

The reverend smiled, "That is good. Did Lacus have fun as well?"

"I hope so, sir. I kind of made her cry, though I'm not sure what I did."

"Is that why you're up so early making breakfast?"

"Yes sir. I wanted to do this for some time, but now seems like the perfect opportunity."

"You know, Kira. I think she was crying because she thinks that she cannot help you."

"She's been a lot of help, reverend."

"Maybe you should tell her that when you bring her breakfast."

"Thank you, sir. I'll do that." Kira smiled. Rev. Malchio always knew the right things to say and the right time to say them. Kira couldn't help but wonder if the clergyman was playing matchmaker, pushing the two of them together.

Kira knocked gently on her door, simultaneously hoping she was awake and hoping that she was not. He was scared to death of intruding. And he was just as scared of being invited in.

"Come in," Lacus yawned. "Oh my!"

"I just wanted to apologize for last night. I want you to know that you've been a lot of help to me, so I wanted to do this for you. I know it isn't much . . ."

She had to stop his little prepared speech by placing a hand over his mouth. "Thank you very much, Kira. It was very thoughtful of you." She rewarded him with a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm glad," Kira breathed a sigh of relief. "Now, I'd better go fix some for the children."

Lacus smiled. She would have preferred it if he stayed a few minutes, but she didn't want to see him uncomfortable either. And he hadn't stopped blushing since she answered the door in her pajamas.

* * *

"Kira-san!" It was that little Japanese girl again. 

"What can I do for you, Kaname-chan?" Kira often picked up the little girl as a reward for finding him. She was often the first to volunteer her services in looking for Kira whenever he disappeared. That is, when Lacus didn't already know where to look. Lacus never did send anyone to find him when he was out doing some thinking, knowing it would be an intrusion.

"Cagalli-sama has come to see you," the little girl grinned.

"Oh, I see. And did she bring you a present?"

"Hai, in a big red box with a golden bow. But she said I couldn't open it until I came to find you," the little girl put on a pout face.

"That sounds like something she would do. I'll have a talk with her about that later, alright?" Kira couldn't help but laugh. Kaname's feeling weren't hurt, but she loved to pretend just to get Kira's attention.

"Hey Kira!" Cagalli shouted and waved at her 'younger' twin brother. Cagalli always did know how to make a scene.

Kira let Kaname down so she could tear into that present. Cagalli always brought the kids gifts when she visited, though this time she was a little more extravagant. "It's been a few months," Kira reached out to hug her.

"Yeah. I've been extra busy these days." Cagalli took him by the arm and went for a stroll on the beach. This is what she often did when she was troubled about something but didn't want to come right out and say it.

"How have things been?"

"As good as one could expect."

"And with Athrun?" Kira had a feeling that was the reason for most of her troubles. Fighting a war is hard. Leading your troops into battle is harder. Running a country is a nightmare. But all of these pale in comparison to the difficulties we face in our personal relationships.

"He makes an excellent bodyguard."

Kira could tell she was avoiding it. "But a terrible boyfriend?"

"Why you . . ." She was angry, but it subsided just as quickly as it came. "Yeah, we haven't been able to spend a lot of time together away from work. We've just been too busy, I guess."

"You know, it's hard even when you have nothing to do."

"When did you become a relationship adviser?" Cagalli knew there was a wellspring of useful information hidden behind those violet eyes, if only he'd open up and share the knowledge.

"I'm not qualified for that. What little I know I had to learn the hard way." Kira's mind went over every detail of his past relationships. There was really only one: Flay Allster.

"Do you have any advice for your older sister?"

"Don't rush it." He and Flay had rushed. Well, Flay had seduced him. That was more accurate.

"Anything more relevant to my situation?" Cagalli lifted an eyebrow inquisitively at her brother.

"Yeah. Be open and honest with each other about everything. Don't say things you don't mean or you'll only build barriers between the two of you. You have to be able to trust each other for it to work out in the long-run." As an afterthought, Kira added "And make sure you tell each other how much you appreciate their just being there."

Cagalli's jaw dropped.

"Did I say something wrong?" Kira scratched his head, puzzled.

"It's just that I never thought you had it in you to actually . . . give really good advice."

"Well, I hope it helps."

* * *

They were sharing tea together. Alone. It was nice to get a little time alone. 

"Cagalli told me about your conversation the other day." Lacus sat down the fine china cup on its appointed saucer. "It was good advice."

"It was Rev. Malchio's advice. I must have neglected to tell her that," Kira smiled.

Lacus giggled. "I see. So you will have a hard time of it when Cagalli begins to ask for more advice."

"Or if she starts renting my services out to all her friends. I can see it now, Kira's Relationship Management Services." Kira made a motion with his hand, like he was picturing a large neon sign hanging over his head.

"You must have taken his advice to heart to have been able to deliver it so well."

"Yes. As you said, it was very good advice."

"Then there is something I wish to tell you, Kira." Lacus's smile faded for a brief moment. It was as if something cracked the serene porcelain face of an antique doll.

"You can tell me anything."

"I love you, Kira. Very much. I've wanted to say that for a long time, but it's been hard finding the right moment."

"There are no right moments when it comes to that," Kira admitted. "And I know I've only made things harder."

"Have you nothing more to say?"

Kira added hastily, "I love you, too. Very much."

Lacus's smile returned. "Thank you. I needed to hear that."

Kira felt the intense desire to say more. But what could he say? "I'd like to tell you so much, but I can't find the words to express how I feel."

"Perhaps your emotions cannot be put into words." She held her breath; waiting, hoping.

"I guess not." Kira leaned across the small table that separated them.

Their eyes closed as their lips pressed against each other in a tender kiss. They held that pose for several seconds before finally releasing. Then Kira came to sit next to her. Staring into each others eyes, their foreheads touched as delicately as their kiss.

"Sometimes actions will have to do," Kira said.

* * *

Christmas can be a wonderful time of year. Unless of course you're looking for that perfect gift for the one you love. It's usually not so bad for the girls, or even some guys after they get a chance to learn their girlfriend's tastes in things. But Kira, as usual, was clueless as to finding a starting point. 

He couldn't come right out and ask, though in hindsight that would have been better than this. Now he was all alone walking the streets of Onogoro. Jewelers suggested rings and necklaces and bracelets. Kira couldn't choose. His limited budget eliminated the items he thought would look most fitting on Lacus anyway.

Kira didn't know much about shoe sizes or women's fashion. He decided against going that route anyway.

He looked at little trinkets. Music boxes, figurines, snow globes. There really wasn't much that he felt sure that she would like.

Cagalli and Athrun had given him a few words of encouragement before leaving that morning. _Put some thought into it. Think about what she likes and it'll come to you. Don't over analyze or you'll never be able to make a decision._

He had been at this for hours. Kira was almost to the point where he thought his head would explode.

The first question his sister asked was, _How serious are you two?_

Should that make a difference? According to Cagalli it made a big difference. _The gift should symbolize where you are in your relationship, as well as where you'd like it to go. If it's a thoughtful gift, she should warm up to you. If it's a bad gift, then kiss her goodbye because she's going to split._

"What am I going to do?" Kira moaned.

"Kira?" It was Murrue, of all people. "How are you?"

"I'm about as miserable as I could be," he admitted. "I'm trying to find the perfect gift for the perfect girl. Only, I'm not sure if we're in a relationship yet or at what level. Cagalli's filled my head with all sorts of do's and don't's about these things and I only have one hour left to look."

"Sounds like you need a little help," Murrue laughed.

Kira shook his head, "I need a miracle."

"Can I assume the girl in question is Lacus?"

"Yes," Kira blushed.

"Hmm," Murrue thought about it a minute. "I can't think of many things right off hand that would suit her. She never wore flashy jewelry. All her clothes seem to be of similar style, but it's best not to go there. Have you tried . . ."

* * *

She found him on the beach Christmas morning, still in the same clothes he wore the day before. It was fairly obvious that he sat here all night. Lacus sat down next to him, as she was so used to doing now. They had been on this island for nearly a year. Their relationship was creeping along, but that was alright. She was patient. 

His lifeless eyes were still staring at that same spot. But this morning something was a little different. He seemed less sad. Only slightly, but it was an improvement nonetheless.

It was midmorning before he began blinking again.

"Kira? Is there anything I can do?"

He shook his head. "I had a lot of trouble finding you a present. It's not much, and I don't think you'll like it."

Lacus smiled. Not one of her fake ones, but a real one. "Shouldn't I be the judge of that?"

"Yeah. Sorry." Kira handed her a small box.

The note attached read, _Thank you for everything._ Inside was a gold rope necklace with a heart-shaped locket dangling from it.

"Lacus?" He was a little surprised to find that his gift was so bad that it made her cry. Murrue suggested something simple but with a sense of elegance to it. Kira thought this fit the description, but could Murrue's advice have really been that bad?

"Kira," she sobbed. "Thank you so much. It's perfect. Absolutely perfect." She leaned forward into his arms for a hug.

"I'm sorry," was all he could think to say.

Lacus pulled back to show him a wider smile than the one before it. "Really, Kira. I'm crying because I'm so happy."

"I don't understand."

"This means that you really love me."

"Of course I love you." Kira held onto her, trying to comfort her. Trying to stop the flow of tears. Helping her get the necklace on seemed to help a bit.

"I have something for you as well, Kira." Lacus pulled out a box of her own. "Please accept this."

Kira opened it to find something truly wonderful. It was an engraved picture frame. The picture was of Lacus hugging Kira's neck from behind, with her looking over his shoulder into the camera. Cherry blossoms were falling about them like pink snow. The inscription read _Always, someday for sure._

"I'll treasure this," Kira whispered. "A precious gift and a precious memory." He bent down to kiss her. Really kiss her. By the time it was over, he was wearing more of her pink lip gloss than she.

"I love you," she said after a moment to catch her breath.

"Same here. Merry Christmas."

* * *

**A/N**

For the picture, what I had in mind was a scene similar to the one in the later SEED openings (the one where Lacus takes a flying leap into Kira's arms). The line "Always, someday for sure" really is from one of Lacus's songs (Mizu no Akashi). So I didn't really have a certain black and white wallpaper in mind when I was thinking that Christmas gift up, though now that I've seen it I must admit that it would be quite appropriate.

If you'd like to see the wallpaper in question, please go to the fabulously wonderful Lacus shrine at the Clyne Faction website. I'd post the URL, but for some reason this design mode won't let me. Do a Google search, or something

**End A/N**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Kidou Senshi (Mobile Suit) Gundam SEED and its characters are copyright 2000-2004 Sotsu Agency, Sunrise, and MBS. English language adaptation produced under license by Bandai Entertainment.**

**In other words, I don't own the original intellectual property.**

**A/N **

I updated part one, so you may or may not want to check it out. There's a comment on the picture toward the bottom.

Part two. Enjoy.

**A/N End**

* * *

It was the one year anniversary. Not of their relationship, but of Flay's death. Lacus decided to let him be. She didn't want to interfere with his grieving. To do so may only hamper his ability to cope with the loss. 

And it broke her heart. She cried. Not for the departed, but for the one the departed had left behind. The man she loved: Kira Yamato.

"Do you think he will be alright?"

"Oh, Rev. Malchio. You startled me." Lacus took his hand and placed it on her forearm in case he needed her to lead him somewhere.

"I can tell that you are worried."

"I am, but I believe that this is something he must do on his own. I may make matters worse if I try and help." Lacus still let the tears fall unrestrained.

"You know, he may actually want you out there."

"Then again, he may not." A part of Lacus wanted to go, but what could she do for him?

The clergyman sighed, "I suppose you are right, Lacus."

"I hope so."

"Tell me how you two are doing. I believe that Kira is very happy most of the time."

"As am I, reverend. We are now an official couple." That brought a brief smile to her face. It was a small victory, but a landmark one.

"The next step is engagement."

Lacus saw the grin on her friend's face. "You enjoy this, don't you?"

"Yes. I haven't performed a wedding in some time." The reverend followed with a whisper, "And I'm afraid my orphans are too young."

Lacus couldn't help but giggle. "I don't know what I can do about that, Rev. Malchio."

"It is not for you to do. It is for Kira. He is not ready, but one day he will be. Will you still wait for him?"

"Yes. I am content to wait."

"He appreciates that more than you know," the clergyman informed her.

* * *

_Oh, Flay. Forgive me. _He wondered if she would have. _Please forgive me. I'll always cherish the memories we made together. Please forgive me for loving again._

Flay had a lot of bad qualities. She was petty, jealous, vindictive, cruel. She was also very passionate. When she loved someone, it was with everything she could give. She was 100 percent all the time. Flay never did anything halfway.

And she did grow into a better person in the time that they were together. Or rather, she grew after fate had separated them from each other. When she thought he was dead, she finally learned a lot about life and how one should live. He was devastated that he couldn't be there to see it, but for a moment he did see.

As she died, he saw her. She told him so many kind things. Loving things. She asked that he not cry anymore. Though he couldn't stop completely, he was much less of a crybaby than he remembered being. The last time he wept was when Lacus sang for him the first time.

Flay. She said that her true feelings would protect him. She really did love him in the end. Despite all the hurtful things she had said and done, she really did love him with all her heart.

And that's how he had loved her from the beginning.

But now he loved Lacus. Perhaps as much as he once loved Flay. Maybe even more. And here he was. Alone on the beach. Grieving for his murdered lover.

"Flay," he whispered.

The light had gone out of his eyes the moment he set foot on this beach at sunrise. He had knelt in the sand, taking his appointed position. He was trying desperately to relive that moment where he spoke with Flay that one last time. He wanted every instant etched into his memory. Then it would be like she wasn't really gone, but still in his mind.

There were several times when it almost happened. He felt so far away from her now, and perhaps that was for the best. Kira had to move on with his life. He did so in many ways, but not today. Today Kira had set aside to honor her memory. Her life. His inability to prevent her death.

It always came back to that. Le Creuset killed her just for this purpose: To torture him. If Kira survived the war, he would still suffer for the rest of his life knowing that he was unable to save the person he cared for the most.

And now there was Lacus. She was such a blessing to him and he loved her more than he thought possible. His fragile heart had mended enough for this. He improved daily, noticeably, and just for the pink-haired beauty that was now his girlfriend.

One day, he hoped that she would be more than that. Much more. But not right now. He had yet to work up the courage to kiss her passionately more than once in a while. Actually, only twice so far. His sister laughed at him for being a slow mover, but Kira couldn't help it. He was still being held back. His heart was still under construction.

"You'll always be in here," he placed a hand over his heart. As the sun set, Kira placed a bouquet of flowers into the sea. He watched as the tide carried it away.

* * *

"How are you this morning?" He brought her breakfast in bed again. It was his way of apologizing for honoring Flay yesterday. 

"I am only as well as you," Lacus smiled. This was the first time she had seen him since he left the orphanage the prior morning.

"Then you must be doing very well." Kira kissed her forehead. It was also a gesture of apology.

"Kira, I missed you." Lacus immediately regretted bringing it up, but it was too late to take it back once said.

Kira just smiled. "I know. Sorry."

"I've been thinking, we haven't seen Cagalli and Athrun lately. Perhaps we should go see them. I have a feeling Athrun will be going back to space soon."

"That's right," Kira frowned. It would be St. Valentine's Day soon. The third anniversary of the Bloody Valentine. Three years since Athrun lost his mother. "We'll go tomorrow, alright?"

"Alright." Lacus began eating as Kira sat in the chair by her bed. _I love you so much, Kira._

Kira smiled to match his girlfriend. "Your table manners are much more reminiscent of a princess than Cagalli's. Don't tell her I said it, though."

Lacus giggled at his little joke. "Thanks, Kira. Thank you for staying with me this time." She motioned him to come give her a hug.

Which he did, after first removing the breakfast tray. "Not a problem."

She took the initiative this time. Inching forward she gave him a brief kiss. Opening her eyes afterward, she became lost in the deep sea of his violet irises.

_Forgive me._ Kira pressed her body to his and gave her a passionate kiss. Very passionate, very deep. He hadn't done that since . . . since well before he parted with Flay. _Forgive me for loving again._

One of the children had to separate them before the kids all starved. Kira had yet to prepare their morning meal.

* * *

"Kira!" True to form, Cagalli took a flying leap at her 'little' brother. 

Athrun extended a hand to help Kira up. "It's good to see you again. If you had given us more of a warning, maybe Cagalli wouldn't be so excited about it."

Lacus apologized. "It was my suggestion."

"It's alright, guys. Really." Kira gave his sister another hug once he was on his feet again.

"How are things on the island?" Athrun hadn't been there in quite some time. Cagalli usually went by herself, if anyone went to visit them at all.

"Things are good," Kira smiled. "The kids miss you two."

"I'll bet," Cagalli laughed. "Especially that little girl who likes to track you down for me. How is she?"

"She has been ill," Lacus stated. "Flu, I believe. Thankfully she is the only one so far."

"Well, I'll have to send you guys back with a 'get-well' present. That'll cheer her up." Cagalli always brought a special gift for her when she came. Well, each of the gifts were special. Cagalli took a little time trying to find the perfect gift for each one.

"I bet she would like that," the pink-haired girl smiled.

"So tell me how things have been in Orb?" Kira didn't get much in the way of real news on the island. Everything was always a bit sugar coated and nonspecific now that the war was over. People wanted to get their lives back to normal, which meant hiding a bit from the stark realities of the devastation mankind had wrought upon itself.

"Things have been good, Kira." Cagalli took her brother's arm and headed out toward the palace grounds. Athrun and Lacus would have to keep each other company inside. It was brother-sister time.

"Have they really?" Kira knew something was bothering her, but then that was only natural considering the circumstances.

"As far as running a country, no. Things never go well with that, but I've come to expect it. I've got a lot of good people helping me. And we can only worry so much about things we can't control, right?"

"Right. And in your personal life?"

"Athrun and I are doing well. We set aside an hour or two every day. Sometimes every other day when things get too busy. He treats me well and I try to do the same for him." Cagalli had a bit of a temper at times, but she always apologized profusely for yelling or hitting or whatever she did while overreacting.

"I see. Good for you," Kira patted her on the head like a small child.

"Kira Yamato, don't push my buttons." After a moment to calm herself, she asked "How are you and Lacus doing?"

That was always a question he dreaded. "I don't know. I'm very happy when I'm with her and I tell her so often. I'm not sure how she really feels though. Sometimes I can tell she doesn't mean it when she smiles. And sometimes I see a certain sadness in her eyes that doesn't quite belong."

"You know why, don't you?"

"Yes. I know. It's because I'm a fool. Because I'm having a hard time letting go."

"At least you don't need anyone to tell you your problem. When will you get over that girl?" Cagalli never did understand Kira's attraction to Flay. Flay always seemed like a terrible girl. One who felt no remorse about using people for her own purposes.

"I could retort by asking when you'll get over the death of Lord Uzumi. Or when Miriallia gets over Tolle. Or when Murrue gets over Mu. Or when . . ."

"Okay, Kira. I get it." Cagalli sighed, "I guess it is hard to get over the death of any loved one. Even if she is an evil, manipulative . . . Sorry."

"Don't be. Everything you said was true. But she did change. She was never a truly bad person. She was frightened and didn't understand what was going on around her. She had to lash out at something to keep her sanity. And in the end she really did learn how to be kind and loving." Kira had to believe in that. He wanted to believe that she died a better person.

"And what of Lacus?"

"I love her very much. Perhaps more than I ever loved Flay. I would do anything for Lacus. Anything to make her smile or laugh." Kira smiled at the memory of the last time he heard her laugh. It was just yesterday, but it seemed so long ago. Her happiness was like a drug that he desperately needed for survival. And he would do anything to get another dose.

"I think she knows that," Cagalli pointed at an open window about thirty meters away. Lacus was inside watching them, smiling to match her boyfriend.

Kira waved.

* * *

"You will be leaving, then?" Lacus had made tea for the four of them. They were sitting in a drawing room around a small table. It was the perfect place for private conversations. 

"Yes. I want to spread flowers over the ruins." Athrun showed no signs of bitterness anymore, though it was obvious he still felt the pangs of loss. He wanted to honor his mother every year by either placing flowers over her grave or over Junius 7 itself. Last year he was too busy with the Treaty of Junius. The year before, his then-fiancée Lacus had to do it for him as he was off fighting. Athrun wouldn't feel right if he didn't get it done this year.

"Please take good care of Cagalli while you're gone." Kira knew that Athrun didn't need the reminder, but he felt like he needed to say something. He was terrible at these situations.

"I'll do that," Athrun smiled. "Not that Cagalli would ever let me forget my responsibilities, though."

"Athrun!" Cagalli huffed like she was angry, and perhaps she was. Just a little bit.

Lacus let out a tee-hee.

Cagalli decided to take control of this conversation and get it away from her and Athrun. Turning to Lacus, she commented "Kira tells me that you two are getting along well." Both Kira and Lacus blushed, much to Cagalli's satisfaction.

"Yes, I believe we are doing very well." Lacus glanced at Kira to get a confirmation.

"Very well," Kira confirmed.

"So when is the big day?" Cagalli would enjoy this.

"Big day?" Lacus turned bright red, as did Kira. She knew exactly what Cagalli was talking about.

"You know, the wedding. I want one niece and one nephew." Cagalli made it sound like she was placing an order at a fast-food restaurant.

Athrun chuckled, "Aren't half a dozen orphans enough for you to spoil?"

"Athrun Zala, don't start with me!"

Kira and Lacus both breathed a sigh of relief. Athrun was saving them by endangering himself.

"Start what?" asked Athrun. "All I'm saying is that you've got enough kids to spoil. The last thing you need is to have nieces and nephews bankrupting the Athha coffers." He was totally calm and nonchalant about it, which he knew would only make matters worse. It's not so much what he said, but the way he said it. Like a game, he knew exactly what would push her over the edge: Sarcasm.

"Grrr!" It took a moment for Cagalli to find her voice again. "Athrun Zala, don't you dare . . ."

Athrun started whistling like he was ignoring her.

That did it. "ATHRUN ZALA," she exploded.

The chase was on. Dropping her cup, Cagalli ran after him and out the door.

Kira's quick reflexes kept the fine china cup from shattering on the table. "Whew. Think he did that on purpose?"

Lacus took a moment to recover. "Yes. I think he saved us."

Their eyes met and both sets of cheeks turned bright pink. Engagement. Marriage. Children of their own. "Someday," Kira whispered.

"Yes," Lacus bit her lip in a way that made Kira almost pass out. "Someday for sure."

* * *

Kira was out wandering the halls their first night visiting Cagalli. He couldn't sleep. Too many things were on his mind. Flay, naturally. But also his budding relationship with Lacus. Cagalli's relationship with Athrun as well. Kira was glad that Athrun seemed to make his sister happy. 

Athrun knew just how far to take things with Cagalli. Often times, it seemed that it was his way of helping take her mind off of whatever was troubling her. It certainly worked. And Cagalli always did seem happier whenever she had something unimportant to fuss about.

_Wow, this is a big place._ Cagalli's home was indeed very large, which was only fit for the sovereign of a wealthy nation. It was also very empty. One can imagine Kira's surprise when he overheard whispering from around the corner.

It was Lacus kneeling in front of an open window. She was looking out at the stars with her hands clasped together around her locket. She always wore it, always touched it to reassure herself that it was still there. Kira often wondered if she really liked it that much. Lacus always said it was the most precious gift she had ever received. In addition to the picture of Kira inside it, she also placed a loch of his hair. _This way, I will always carry a part of you with me wherever I go._ That's what she had told him.

"Lacus?" Kira knew he was intruding when she turned to look at him.

She had tears in her eyes. "I was just praying, Kira. You may stay if you'd like." Her eyes said, _Please do not go._

Kira stayed as she continued her prayers in silence. It took several minutes. Kira had never figured her to be a religious person, but living with a reverend for a year can do that to you. He had never really given much thought to heaven or hell or other divine matters before then. And these days he too found himself praying on occasion. For peace of heart. For the happiness of his friends. For a life without suffering. For forgiveness.

Lacus was the answer to all his prayers and more. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed she was a gift from God. She gave him a reason for living, a purpose for being. Kira only hoped that he could return the favor, both to Lacus and to the Almighty.

In some small way, helping with the orphanage took care of the God part. Kira was giving all his time and energy in service to the kids and helping Rev. Malchio.

Now if he could only repay Lacus.

She turned to face him wearing her best smile. "Thank you for waiting, Kira."

"It's not a problem." Kira opened his arms as she walked into them. "I just wish you weren't so sad. One of us is bad enough."

Lacus let out a weak giggle.

"You know that I love you, right?"

Lacus nodded.

"And that you make me very happy."

Again, she nodded.

"Even when I seem sad, I'm really much happier than I would be without you."

"I know that, Kira." She still wore that fake smile. Her heart was troubled.

And Kira could tell, because she had been praying for him. "I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you, if it wouldn't make you too sad."

"Oh, Kira." She hid her face in his shirt. "Thank you."

"I should be the one thanking you. You've saved me every day." Kira held her close as she wept. "I hope that one day I can make you as happy as you deserve to be."

"I've never been more happy than I am right now." Her face didn't look it, as she was still crying her heart out. But she really was happy. "Of course I'll be with you for all of my life." She stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him.

Kira was so startled by her sudden advance that he fell backward. Have some practice at this with Cagalli, Kira made sure that Lacus wouldn't get hurt. Of course, Kira cracked his head on the polished hardwood floor.

"I'm so sorry," Lacus grimaced.

Kira just pulled her close and picked up where she had left off. Their lip-locked expression of passion continued uninterrupted for several minutes. Until they noticed that they had company, that is.

"Don't stop on our account," Cagalli insisted.

Athrun wore a smirk. He never got Lacus to do that with him, and they had been engaged. "You go, Kira."

"Oh, my." About to die of terminal embarrassment, Lacus hid her face in Kira's shirt. But that presented another problem. If she stayed like this, she wouldn't be able to run back to her room.

"You two really know how to ruin a moment," Kira muttered.

* * *

"Sorry about last night," Cagalli apologized. The four of them were having breakfast together before she had to go attend some official bull crap, as she liked to call it. 

Lacus still wore a bit of unnatural pink on her cheeks, like the blood still hadn't receded from the events of last night.

"Come on, I said I'm sorry. Don't hold it against me. Please?" Cagalli was trying really hard to keep a straight face through this, but it was difficult.

"I forgive you, Cagalli." Lacus put on a smile. Her smile that said _I'm obviously faking this smile so you will notice just how fake it really is._

"Perhaps it would be best if we change the subject," Athrun suggested.

"Good idea," Kira agreed. He and Lacus didn't do that often, so he was a little upset that his sister killed it for them. But Kira never was one to hold a grudge for very long.

"I've got an idea. Why don't you two guys go buy some presents for us girls later? When Athrun and I get back, that is." Cagalli wanted to have a girl-to-girl talk about some things, and hopefully mend some fences in the process.

"Very well. Kira likes to shop for me," Lacus lied. She knew just how hard a time he had trying to buy a simple Christmas present for her.

* * *

"Lacus, I really am sorry about last night." Now Cagalli was begging. 

"Please do not worry. I was just upset because we don't often get the chance to do that. We're always so busy with the children. Moments alone are few and far between." Lacus was walking the halls with Cagalli. Their conversation was very private in nature, but there was no one to overhear so it would be alright.

"Is Kira getting any better?" Cagalli never asked her brother. Mostly because she didn't think she'd get a straight answer.

"He improves every day. Except on the anniversary of her death. Just for that day, he went right back to square one." Lacus bent down to pick up a stray piece of dust that had settled next to an area rug. Lacus liked to be neat and tidy whenever possible.

"I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do."

"He will be fine someday. I just hope that someday comes sooner rather than later."

Cagalli decided to change the subject. "What do you think Kira will get for you?"

"I'm not sure. He had great difficulty getting me a gift last time. It took him all day and if he hadn't run into a friend, I don't think he would have found anything at all."

Cagalli laughed, "I have Athrun get me stuff all the time, but then I've had to train him."

"You know, that might make things a bit easier for Kira." Lacus still wore a sad smile. She knew Kira was out there stressing over what to buy.

"I suppose you could always send him with a list of things you want."

Lacus shook her head. "No, there is nothing that I really want."

"Nothing at all?"

"Only Kira's happiness. I pray for it every day." Lacus did pray, and with all her heart.

That stopped Cagalli dead in her tracks. "You're really hung up on my little brother, aren't you?"

"Yes. Very much so," Lacus admitted. "He means the world to me."

"That's what he said about you."

"When did he say that?"

"Nearly every time I ask him about how you two are doing."

* * *

"How have you been, Kira?" Athrun didn't get much time to talk to his best friend these days. Cagalli often monopolized Kira's time whenever the four of them were together. 

"Good. And busy. After helping Rev. Malchio and Lacus take care of the orphans, there's not a lot of free time." Just as Lacus had suspected, Kira was having a terrible time picking out a gift.

"You know, you can get her just about anything. Lacus isn't very particular," Athrun informed him.

"I don't want to get her just anything. I want it to be special."

Athrun laughed, "I know what you mean. Cagalli gets on my case all the time about not being thoughtful enough. But it's hard, you know?"

"Yeah."

"How about this?" Athrun held up a music box. Opening it, there was a ballerina in pink spinning in time to the twinkle twinkle of the music.

"I don't know . . . Maybe if I can't find something else."

"So you two are serious?" Athrun never bothered to pry until today. After last night he thought it might be time to ask.

"I'd like to spend the rest of my life with her, if she'll let me."

"I think she will," Athrun grinned.

"How well are you treating my sister?" Kira put on a scowl, but one Athrun would know wasn't all that threatening.

"I think that question should be rephrased a bit. You should really be more concerned about how she treats me."

"Ha! I guess that's true, but you do bring a lot of it on yourself."

"It's just too easy to pass up sometimes," Athrun admitted. "And she does secretly enjoy letting off some steam that way. You know, we played tag the other day on the estate grounds. She ran and ran until she was so exhausted I had to carry her back inside. She needs a physical outlet for all that stress she builds playing politics." Athrun sighed, "It's not easy when people you thought were friends stab you in the back on a daily basis."

"I suppose not." Kira eyed his friend closely. Athrun was taking on a big responsibility as Cagalli's confidant. He was closest to her, almost like an adviser. But there was really no advice for him to give. All he could do is make sure the stress didn't get to her.

"Well, she's doing as good a job as one could under the circumstances. And I'm glad she keeps me around to help out every now and then." A brief smile passed across his lips. Athrun really did care for Cagalli a lot.

"What will you get for Cagalli?" Kira thought maybe that would give him some ideas.

Athrun smiled, knowing what Kira was up to. "I'll probably just pick something at random."

"Oh," Kira couldn't disguise his disappointment. He still remembered Murrue's advice. _Simple, but with a sense of elegance to it._ "This will have to do."

Athrun's jaw dropped as he saw what Kira had picked up. "A promise ring? You two really are serious."

"Is that what this is?" Kira really didn't know. All he knew was that this ring fit the description. It was 24 karat gold with a heart-shaped stone inset over the circlet. The stone was a pink diamond. Just pink enough to match her hair. It was beautiful, simple and elegant all at the same time. And it was relatively inexpensive, so it fit within Kira's limited budget. Diamonds are among the cheapest precious stones in the world, and the most plentiful by far. (1)

"I think she'll love it," Athrun encouraged him.

"I hope so."

* * *

"It'll be sad to see you go." Cagalli gave her brother a hug. 

"You know where to find us when you get back." Kira ruffled her hair like a kid. Without another word, Kira turned and got on the boat. There was nothing more to say.

Lacus gave Cagalli a brief hug as well before joining her boyfriend. Cagalli and Athrun waved from the docks as Kira took the boat out. It would be a couple of hours by sea before they reached Rev. Malchio's little island. Cagalli always came by plane, which reduced the travel time to half an hour. Kira liked to take his time and get a little quiet time with his girlfriend.

Lacus appeared to like her gift. Well, she cried again but at least she said she liked it.

Kira cut the engine when their home was barely in view.

"Kira?"

"I really want to know, Lacus. How do you feel? Please be honest." Kira stayed at the wheel and didn't turn to look at his passenger.

She hugged him from behind. "I'm happy. More happy than I ever remember being in my entire life."

"But why do you look so sad? Why do you cry whenever I give you something?"

Lacus took a deep breath before answering. "I look sad because I see that you are sad. I cry because you are trying to make me happy, and it works. I am very happy and it seems wrong when you are not happy as well. Even though I seem sad, I'm not. And I'm scared that you won't always be happy with me. I'm afraid that his happiness I've found will disappear someday."

Kira turned to cradle her in his arms. "If it is within my power, I'll make you happy for the rest of our lives. When I picked out that ring, I didn't know it was a promise ring. All I knew was that it would look good on your finger. But now that I know, I'm glad. I promise to always be with you for as long as you'll have me."

"Forever wouldn't be long enough." Lacus went to kiss him again, but unlike last night he didn't fall down. And they were not interrupted. "I love you so much, Kira."

"Then stay with me forever." Kira tilted his forehead to touch hers. Their eyes locked.

"Are you proposing?" Lacus bit her lip in that special way again.

"Yeah. I think I am, but I don't have a ring or anything."

Lacus fingered her latest gift. "This is enough."

"Cagalli will be jealous."

She giggled, "Probably so. Her slow moving younger brother getting engaged before she. I'm sure it will be quite comical when we break the news to her."

* * *

"Are you alright with this?" 

"Yes sir." It had been three months since his proposal.

"You're ready?"

"I believe so, reverend." Kira wore a smile more and more often these days. Everyone took notice. Lacus, the children, and even the sightless Rev. Malchio.

But the private talks the reverend had with Kira continued. "That is good. I hope that you are not moving too quickly, but I will not judge you. I believe your heart is in the right place and that's what matters. Just be careful with her feelings. And yours."

"I'll do that, sir."

"Lacus tells me that you still disappear."

"Yes sir, but not as often. I think I'm learning to live with the things that I've done. And all the regrets." Kira's smile faded. He often wondered if the blind clergyman could sense Kira's expressions, his moods.

Sometimes he could. "It is a shame that someone as young as you should have lived a life full of regret. At least I can take comfort in the fact that you have most of your life ahead of you. That's plenty of time to put the lessons you've learned into practice."

"That's true," Kira admitted. "I've learned a lot of things. Endured a lot of things. And Lacus has taught me how to be happy in spite of all that."

The reverend smiled. "I know. I look forward to performing the ceremony. Will you live here afterward?"

"Yes sir. Lacus and I have already discussed that. I feel like I should live the rest of my life in service and she supports me in this." Kira wanted to help others, perhaps in an effort to make up for all he had done.

"You know, one day all the orphans will be gone. And you may have children of your own."

"Then I guess we'll have to find someplace else to do what we can."

"Your sister would like for you to live in Onogoro with her, I'm sure. She speaks to me of it on occasion."

"To me as well." Kira smiled. Rev. Malchio knew that she had asked Kira or he would never have brought it up. The clergyman never revealed the details of his private conversations.

"You should go there when the time is right. It is good for families to be close whenever they can."

"Yes sir, I believe you're right."

"One last question. When do you want to have it done? The wedding, I mean."

Kira had often thought about it, but he and Lacus never discussed it. "I'm not sure when the appropriate time would be. I should really talk with Lacus about it, but . . ."

"Are you doubting so soon?"

"No sir. I never know what to say or how to bring it up. It would be a lot easier if she would be the one to bring it up, but I know she's waiting on me. Waiting to see if I'm really ready."

"Are you?"

"Yes sir. I'll let you know the date in the morning."

"That will be soon enough, Kira. Good luck." The reverend gave him a pat on the back before he left.

* * *

"May I speak with you a moment?" 

"Of course, Kira." Lacus had just finished tucking the children into bed.

Kira took a brief walk with her in silence. They ended up on the beach, where they often found themselves.

Under the stars, Lacus asked "What can I do for you?"

"I think we should discuss a date."

"Very well." Lacus folded her dress and sat on the beach. Her smile was fake again. It said something like, _It took you long enough._

Kira knelt beside her and let her lean against him. "I'm sorry it took so long. I've been told I'm a slow mover."

Lacus let out a giggle despite herself.

"I'd like it to be soon, but I also want to take our time to do it right."

"It sounds like you haven't given it much thought."

"With 365 days to choose from, it's a little hard to pick one."

"366 on leap year," she reminded him.

Kira kissed the top of her head. "Very true. I was hoping that you could help me narrow it down."

"I'm not impatient. Please don't think that of me."

"I don't, but you shouldn't be made to wait." Kira took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the sweet scent of her perfume. "I can't think of any important dates that would be relevant."

Lacus thought it time to toy with him a little. She had never teased him before, so now would be the perfect time. "Well, there's my birthday and Christmas. But if you picked one of those, I might think that you were just trying to minimize the number of present giving days you would have to remember."

Kira gulped. "Then those days are out." Of course, Valentine's was out as well. Nobody wanted to treat that as a special day of romance. Not after Junius 7.

"Perhaps we should just pick a nice sunny Saturday afternoon," Lacus suggested.

"It would need to be a couple of months away so some of our friends could work it into their schedules. Cagalli will be really mad if she has to miss it."

"That sounds reasonable."

"June 16th. Or maybe the 23rd or 30th."

"Pick one." It wasn't a demand. She took his arms and wrapped them around herself.

"The 16th, then."

They sat under the stars for another hour. Hugging. Kissing. Laughing together.

* * *

Lacus had no trouble picking out her dress. It was one she had been saving for a long time. It was white, of course, but it almost shimmered pink in the right lighting. Kira had never seen it, but Lacus just knew that he would love it. He loved everything she wore and told her so with some regularity. 

And Lacus had little trouble in picking out what she wanted Kira to wear. It was one of those newer styled suits, one with strap accents on the arms like the shirts Kira seemed to be so fond of wearing.

Lacus had even taken care of the wedding rings well in advance. The ring she gave Kira was her father's wedding band. Lacus kept her mother's ever since she passed away.

The children were all excited, which was only natural. Even the little girl who loved Kira so dearly was willing to give him up, but only to Lacus. Kira made a big show of asking Kaname's permission to marry another girl. Lacus was pleased to know that the Kaname begrudgingly gave her consent. Kaname had said something to the effect that if Kira just had to marry someone else, then it might as well be Lacus.

Cagalli had promised to come and she would naturally bring Athrun. No one else had responded just yet. Kira and Lacus had led very private lives since the war ended, so perhaps their friends were feeling left out and didn't want to intrude. But then, there was still two months to go. Plenty of time for their friends to send word that they would come.

And yet with all this happiness that they had managed to find, Kira still wandered off from time to time. Lacus always joined him and never disturbed him.

And his hand always managed to find hers as they sat on the beach.

"May I ask you something, Kira?"

"You can ask me anything." He often said that.

"Why do you still do this?"

"Because I still feel guilt."

"Do you feel guilty for loving me?" Lacus had always wanted to know.

"No, Lacus. I feel guilty for letting so many die. And for killing so many others. I've made my peace with Flay." Kira and Lacus both knew that was only partially true.

And this time Lacus called him on it. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. If I believe that she died a good person, then I must also believe that she would want me to be happy even if she wasn't here. Though I still feel very guilty for not being able to save her. That was what le Creuset wanted. He wanted me to suffer for the rest of my life and maybe I'll always carry this guilt. This regret." Kira reached out to hug his fiancée, "But I will fight this. I want to overcome it."

"I believe you, Kira. You've never lied to me." Lacus let him wipe away the silent tears she was shedding.

Kira decided it was time to let Lacus know the whole truth of the matter. "I come out here because her death was the one I knew I'd never be able to accept. And yet somehow I did. Of all that I lost, she was the most important. By moving on, the pain is somewhat lessened. But you know what?"

"What?" Lacus couldn't bare to look at him, so she kept her head against his shoulder.

"Now I feel a little guilty about being able to move on."

"I understand how that feels," Lacus admitted. "My father's passing was very hard as well. And I also feel bad when I realize that I think of him less and less."

"I'm glad I'm not alone." Kira lifted her chin to look into those beautiful blue eyes. "But the most difficult thing for me to deal with is the fact that my suffering has affected you."

"Kira, let me share the burden with you. That is what I want. That is what I've always wanted. If we are to wed and become one of flesh and spirit, we must share many burdens together. You do not need to carry this weight by yourself."

"I love you so much. You're too good." Kira could no longer resist the urge to kiss her.

"Let me comfort you. Let me be there for you. Let me love you with all of my heart and I will take care of you."

"I'd like that a lot."

* * *

Nearly a year and a half after moving to the island, Rev. Malchio finally got to perform that wedding. 

Cagalli got to come and serve as the maid of honor. Likewise Athrun, but as best man. Murrue and Andrew came. Miriallia, Sai, and Kuzzey too. There was Chief Murdoch and a few of the mechanics and bridge officers. That was about it.

Oh, and we can't forget the flower girl Kaname. She performed admirably.

The wedding was very simple, as was the reception that followed.

"So, when can I expect that niece and nephew?" They had only been married an hour, but Cagalli couldn't wait to start teasing them.

"Now Cagalli, don't embarrass them too much." Athrun knew he was skating on thin ice, but such was his life.

"All I did was ask," she muttered.

Of course, Kira and Lacus were still blushing from the wedding kiss. Thoughts of making little ones . . . well, that was a bit much. Kira had to support his wife before she swooned. It wouldn't do to have her pass out at her own wedding reception.

Cagalli couldn't help but laugh at the two. "You know, you're going to have to get over that real quick. You're married now and I bet you never even got to second base." As usual, Cagalli was dead on. And she knew it.

"Well, I just hope you two know what wedding nights are for." Having had enough of helping out, Athrun decided to leave with a parting shot. "Good luck, Kira."

Once all their friends had gone, the blood slowly receded from their cheeks. Returning to her natural color, Lacus's first comment was "What now?"

"Oh dear." Kira knew the answer, of course. He knew exactly what to do, but this was Lacus. Sweet, innocent, inexperienced Lacus.

"I want to," Lacus took the initiative. A complete rarity. "I'm just more than a little nervous."

"That's only natural," Kira smiled.

* * *

**A/N**

1. That bit about diamonds is 100 percent real. The diamond is intrinsically worthless on its own. It took De Beers doing some dirty business to make engagement ring prices skyrocket. There were places in Africa where diamonds are nearly as plentiful as the sand. There were once fields where one could just pick them up off the ground. So many, in fact, that one wouldn't be able to take a step without touching at least ten. Becoming a virtual monopoly in the 1880s, De Beers stockpiled most of those stones in the fields and kept them in warehouses. It was all in an effort to corner the market though simple supply and demand economic effects. And by manipulating the market thus, they artificially inflated the price of engagement rings and such.

Now, a lot of you are probably thinking "Isn't that illegal?" Depends on which country you're in. In the US, it's definitely illegal to manipulate markets. Not so much in some other places. In 2000, the company announced it would end to its policy of controlling diamond prices through hoarding, while shifting its focus to increasing sales.

Check it out at Answers (dot) com.

**End A/N**


End file.
